


Omen of Ice

by RiverSArting



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSArting/pseuds/RiverSArting
Summary: Dustpaw meets every few nights with her closest friends from the other clans in a secret location. but when she has a bad accident, Starclan come to her and give her a warning. upon recovery her fate is changed, and eventually she will have to choose between the safety of her clan, or the one she loves.





	Omen of Ice

Allegiances 

THUNDERCLAN

Leader  
LOSTSTAR - white tom

Deputy  
LEOPARDWING - light cream tom with lighter chest and paws

Medicine Cat  
EELSHINE - red and white she-cat

Warriors  
OWLMOON - brown tom  
APPRENTICE, RATPAW  
DRIFTSUN - light cream tom  
APPRENTICE, WEASELPAW  
SOFTNUT - fluffy night-black she-cat  
BERRYPETAL - lithe brown and cream tom  
MOTHBROOK - speckled ginger tom  
Apprentice, RIVERPAW 

Apprentices  
WEASELPAW - speckled white she-cat  
RATPAW - pure white she-cat   
RIVERPAW ~ spotted brown she-cat

Queens  
BIRCHSPIRIT - light tortoiseshell she-cat with a silvery sheen  
SNAKEBLAZE - pure white she-cat with one missing ear

Elders  
RAINSTORM - dark black tabby she-cat  
EGGGRASS - orange tom  
SNOWPELT ~ white tom with long fur

Kits  
GREENKIT - light brown tom  
HEAVYKIT - light cream tom

***

SHADOWCLAN

Leader  
SUNSTAR - light cream she-cat

Deputy  
CLOUDYWATCHER - golden tom

Medicine Cat  
MILKFLIGHT - gray she-cat

Warriors  
SHININGEYES - gray tom  
PIKEFLAME - golden tabby tom  
SHADOWGOOSE - dark gray and white tom  
MUMBLEBROOK - light cream tom with long, fluffy fur  
Apprentice, DUSTPAW  
APPRENTICE, SHEEPPAW  
SHININGMIST - light cream tom  
APPRENTICE, ROBINPAW  
JUNIPERIVY - brown tom with a large scar on their back

Apprentices  
ROBINPAW - silver tom  
SHEEPPAW - silver tom  
DUSTPAW ~ cream she-cat

Queens  
SPIDERSCAR - pink she-cat with a long rippling pelt  
BIRCHFUR - cream tabby she-cat  
BRIGHTSTEM - gray she-cat

Elders  
GREENFLIGHT - golden brown tom with brown eyes  
SLATEGOOSE - silvery gray tom

Kits  
QUAILKIT - pink she-cat  
WILDKIT - light cream tom  
LOUDKIT - silver tom  
ROWANKIT - silvery gray tom

***

WINDCLAN

Leader  
MAGGOTSTAR - red she-cat

Deputy  
LYNXEYES - black she-cat with a large scar on their back  
APPRENTICE, PATCHPAW

Medicine Cat  
RABBITSTEM - orange she-cat  
APPRENTICE, SPARROWPAW

Warriors  
OAKLEAF - speckled brown she-cat  
THORNGOOSE - bluish-gray tom with dark brown stripes  
APPRENTICE, LIONPAW  
STREAMPELT ~ silver she-cat

Apprentices  
LIONPAW - cream tabby she-cat  
PATCHPAW - dark gray and white she-cat  
BERRYPAW - gray and white tom  
SPARROWPAW ~ silver and black, blind she-cat

Queens  
STREAMPELT

Elders  
None.

Kits  
HAYKIT - black and brown tom  
CLOVERKIT - golden brown she-cat  
PATCHKIT - creme tom

***

RIVERCLAN

Leader  
SHREDSTAR - brown she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy  
SMALLFIN - creamy tom with white forepaws  
APPRENTICE, THRUSHPAW

Medicine Cat  
FLAMENOSE - brown tom  
APPRENTICE, COLDPAW

Warriors  
OTTERFANG - smoky black tom  
Apprentice, SAGEPAW  
WOLLOWSNAP ~grey and white tom  
BLACKWING ~ large black tom with a scar on muzzle  
ROSECLAW ~ small tortoiseshell she-cat   
HARELEAP ~ ginger she-cat

Apprentices  
THRUSHPAW - brown she-cat  
COLDPAW - creamy tom  
SAGEPAW ~ silver tom

Queens  
ROSECLAW

Elders  
None.

Kits  
MINNOWKIT - light gray tom  
KESTRELKIT - pale gray tom  
RYEKIT - golden tom  
DAISYKIT - white tom  
BRIARKIT - russet colored tom

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

MUDDY - light golden she-cat


End file.
